Field
The present disclosure relates to a smartphone antenna module for use in a smartphone and further relates to a smartphone having the antenna module.
Discussion of Related Technology
Recently, smartphones include a circuit and an antenna for enabling near field RF communication (NFC). Also, some smartphones include other wireless communication circuits and antennas for use in transactions and payments in stores and restaurants with smartphones. For example, a circuit and an antenna for magnetic secure transmission (MST) are applied to some smartphones. However, wireless communication circuits and components for providing various kinds of wireless communications (e.g., LTE communication, Wi-Fi communication and Bluetooth communication) are already housed in smartphones, and various antennas are also mounted in smartphones. In addition, smartphones also have components that may affect the wireless communication, such as a battery and the like. Accordingly, spaces for installing an NFC antenna or MST antenna are limited. This requires additional efforts for designing antennas' structures and layout of components in smartphones.
The foregoing discussion in this section is to provide general background information and does not constitute an admission of prior art.